


Like A Boss

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, College AU, Fluff, Iwa is precious, IwaKen, Iwaken is precious tho, Kenma is precious, Laser Tag, Oh look a rarepair, OiKuro on the side, Tada, again??, campus creeps lol, coffee??, fluff?, is this fluff, tactics too, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals bring people together.</p><p>OR</p><p>I grabbed a bunch of college au prompts and built IwaKen out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write =~= but also I have other things I should be writing =~= Enjoy the Iwaken

Kenma stifled another yawn, knocking back his can of coffee only to find it disappointingly empty. His shoulders sagged, before he steeled himself and straightened, ready to brave the rest of this damn lecture without his sustenance. He’s not even sure what the professor was lecturing them about (it had something to do with semantics and the concept of ‘society’- at least, Kenma thought so). But it was part of their Finals, part of the paper that was given a week ago and due tomorrow. It was something important. Maybe.

Pinching himself to wake up, Kenma shifted in his seat again, staring at his notes. They were completely indecipherable at the moment. He looked back up at the professor, still going strong. Kenma considered passing out.

It was then that the door to the lecture hall burst open, silencing (and waking up) the whole room. All attention was now on the spiky haired young man in Godzilla pajamas and fuzzy blue slippers marching inside. He walked right over to the professor’s desk and slammed a thin pile of papers on top, calmly pinning it down with the professor’s phone that had sat innocently on the desk.

The man stared around at the room, and then back at the professor, who (to his credit) merely raised a brow at this strange behaviour. And then the man fucking saluted, said “Adios” grimly and walked back out.

For a couple of moments nobody but the professor was sure how to react. While everyone else tried to process what the hell just happened, the prof picked the pile of papers up and flipped through them. Apparently finding it satisfactory he simply shrugged and put the papers back, continuing on with his lecture after a final comment on the incident.

“Congratulations people,” he’d said”, Iwaizumi just stole the spot of ‘first to submit before the deadline’. Unless there’s anyone else who’d like to submit their work right now, then I’m afraid he’s going to get the extra credit.”

If he had expected _that_ to make his students magically pass their papers that very minute, then he must’ve been sorely disappointed. The lecture continued either way, and the thought of the brave soul with balls of steel ended up buried in Kenma’s sleep deprived mind.

\---

It was much later, when Kenma had gone to the campus café in search of much needed caffeine that he chanced upon Iwaizumi aka ‘brave soul with balls of steel’ once more. He wasn’t in his pajamas anymore, this time wearing a shirt that said ‘Fighting Spirit’ and some jogging pants. He still looked dead tired, ready to collapse in the chair he was in and scowling stubbornly at whatever he was typing on his laptop.

Looking around, Kenma realized that all tables at the café were occupied, and he didn’t even remotely recognize anyone else besides Iwaizumi.

Perhaps it was the sleep depravity, the overwhelming stress, the lowkey sexual frustration, and Kenma’s own curiosity combined that compelled him to buy two cups of coffee and offer one to the guy. He definitely couldn’t see himself doing that on any normal circumstance. Maybe it was even his friend Kuroo rubbing off on him.

The famed Iwaizumi raised a brow at him but accepted gratefully, taking a huge swig of the stuff. Kenma sat with him, taking out his own laptop. They worked in silence, Iwaizumi letting out an occasional curse and Kenma making a sound of agreement.

By the time Kenma thought to go home, they had both long finished their coffee, and when he stood up and gathered his things Iwaizumi raised a hand goodbye, typing furiously still with the other. Kenma muttered a ‘bye’ and left.

\---

The next time they had a class together, Kenma was already seated while Iwaizumi had just arrived. He looked around, and seeing that Kenma hadn’t sat with anyone in particular, he made his way over to him. He raised a hand in greeting.

“Can I sit here?” he asked, pointing at the empty chair beside Kenma.

Kenma glanced from him to the seat and back, and then nodded. Iwaizumi nodded back in thanks and plopped down on his seat, taking out a notebook and pen. Kenma half expected him to try and make conversation, but Iwaizumi only started doodling, waiting for their professor to arrive in silence.

They didn’t speak at all during the whole class, except when asking and answering the question ‘what did he say?’ and referring to the soft spoken professor. When it ended, Iwaizumi gave a sort-of smile before gathering his things.

Kenma wondered briefly if he was going to attempt conversation this time but it seemed Iwaizumi was in a hurry. After another almost-smile and a wave goodbye he left, his parting words a simple “see ya.”

\---

That’s basically what their relationship summed up to. Neither talked much, but they didn’t seem to mind. Plus it was usually more convenient, with seating at coffee shops, sometimes even pair works. They were just two dudes trying to survive Hell Week.

They had sort-of conversations, if Kenma thought about it. Things like ‘this lecture sure is dragging on, isn’t it?’ or ‘my roommate destroyed my bed sheets with a flamethrower can you believe that?’ or even snarky comments and jokes that seem to fit the moment. In a way, Iwaizumi and Kenma had sort of maybe become somewhat friends.

Which was why, it wasn’t weird at all that Iwaizumi had saved Kenma from a creep at the bus stop.

There Kenma was, minding his own business, when a guy (the aforementioned creep) forcefully pulled off his earphones and started hitting on him. When Kenma had tried to inch away, the guy simply cornered him onto a seat at the bus stop and continued trying to feel him up. This was not good for his blood pressure, or anxiety levels, or his overall being.

Along came Iwaizumi, calling Kenma’s name and boy was he relieved that he remembered seeing the guy’s first name on his notebook once because things are about to get awkward.

“Kenma! I’m sorry I’m late,” Iwaizumi pushed the creep aside with a glare, helping Kenma to his feet”, is this guy bothering you?”

Kenma looked from Iwaizumi to the creep, who looked pretty nervous with Iwaizumi being buff as he is, and shook his head”, let’s just go… Hajime.”

Iwaizumi nodded and didn’t let go of his hand as they walked away from the bus stop. He sent warning glares at the creep until they were well out of sight and heading to another bus stop by the campus. And then suddenly it was like a switch was flipped and Iwaizumi let go of Kenma’s hand, lowering his head and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry- I just- I thought you looked like you needed help,” Iwaizumi shrugged”, sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything- I mean, I didn’t wanna assume you’re gay or something i-“

“It’s okay,” Kenma assured him, mostly just so he’d stop embarrassing himself further”, I don’t have a preference. Plus you did save me... Thanks.”

“Right…” Iwaizumi nodded, looking off to the side, anywhere but at Kenma. They remained in stilted silence until a bus came and Kenma left. Iwaizumi stood there until the bus was out of sight.

\---

“I think someone likes me,” Kenma said, acting as if that’s a completely normal thing to say in the middle of his and Kuroo’s weekend gaming session. But it was not normal, and Kuroo nearly got mauled by a horde of zombies that caught him off guard.

“What? Who? Do I know him? Is he taller than me? Does he go to your school? What’s his GPA?” Kuroo’s eyes widened as another question popped up alarmingly in his mind”, does he meme?”

“I’m not even going to try to answer that,” Kenma muttered, frowning a little as he easily beat Kuroo’s kill count.

“I’m serious!” Kuroo insisted, abandoning his character to the zombies altogether in favour of looking at his best friend”, who is he?”

“I doubt that you know him anyway,” Kenma muttered, miffed at having to stop the game. It’s not as fun when Kuroo’s not playing.

“Hey, I know a lot of people,” Kuroo pointed out”, just ask Bo. Come on, try me.”

Kenma sighed, looking down at his console as if it’ll answer for him. Eventually he gave a shrug and said”, Iwaizumi. We have a couple of classes together.”

“Iwaizumi…” Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the name”, it sounds familiar but I don’t think I’ve met the guy. Has he been bothering you?”

“No,” Kenma found himself answering easily”, he’s not a bother.”

“Did he say he liked you?” Kuroo asked, shifting in his seat to face Kenma better. Again Kenma gave a shrug, lowering his head so that his hair hid a part of his face.

“No,” suddenly he was second guessing himself”, maybe I read the situation wrong. Nevermind, he doesn’t like me. Let’s continue the game. Please.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo shifted again”, do you… want him to like you?”

“No,” Kenma frowned, looking at Kuroo for the first time in that conversation”, we’re just friends.”

“You’re friends,” Kuroo’s brows rose in surprise”, I didn’t know you made a friend.”

“You didn’t know I made friends with Shouyou, too, remember?” Kenma pointed out”, me making friends every now and then isn’t… weird.”

“I didn’t say it was weird,” Kuroo hummed”, just rare. Is Iwaizumi like Chibi-chan?”

“As if,” Kenma huffed out a laugh. The idea of Iwaizumi acting like his friend Hinata was a little too weird.

“Like me, then?” Kuroo hummed, lips quirking a little at the thought.

“I highly doubt that,” Kenma huffed again, knowing what Kuroo’s going to say next.

“Obviously, since there’s nobody like me,” Kuroo said, line well practiced, already had become an inside joke between them.

“I’d love to meet this Iwaizumi sometime,” he continued, before jumping off the couch they had been sitting on”, I’ll get us more snacks.”

\---

The next time they had a class together it was like usual. Iwaizumi and Kenma sat in companionable silence, exchanging comments every now and then on the subject.

“Hey-“ Iwaizumi paused in putting away his things, after class”, you’ll be riding the bus again today, right? I can walk you there- in case the creep’s still hanging around. I heard rumours.”

Kenma wondered how long they’ve been hanging out without him realizing it, if Iwaizumi knew his general schedule like that. Then he realized the guy was still waiting for an answer so he pushed the thought aside and tried to make a quick decision. It was surprisingly easier than he thought it’d be.

“Okay,” he nodded, shouldering his bag and shifting in place, waiting for Iwaizumi to take the lead.

Iwaizumi smiled, though as if he was trying not to, and they walked out the room together.

“My roommate bought me new sheets as apology, but get this…”

\---

Sometimes Iwaizumi only needed to give a gesture or two, and Kenma would nod, and they’d walk to the station together. They didn’t really see the creep again, at least not until the campus paper released an issue with the headline ‘Campus Creep Caught!!’ They laughed a little about it, partly relieved partly because the writer _was_ some sort of witty.

It didn’t stop them walking to and from places. Finals had long been over but they both found it plenty convenient to study together. Iwaizumi paid for both their coffees sometimes, Kenma some other times. Eventually they’d even started texting each other, though neither was sure who gave who’s number first. Sometimes when Iwaizumi’s roommate had an ‘unexpected guest’ and Kuroo wasn’t at their shared apartment Kenma would let him stay over, and they’d play Call of Duty or Left 4 Dead or something. Kenma found out that Iwaizumi was pretty verbal in competitive killing games, and Iwaizumi found out that it’s really damn hard to beat Kenma in _any_ game. Suddenly Iwaizumi was an actual part of Kenma’s life, as much as Kuroo or Shouyou was.

It was at one of their study sessions that Iwaizumi popped the question. The one Kenma had been mulling over for a while now, too.

“Hey, Kenma,” Iwaizumi started, unsure and a little shy and not unlike that time at the bus stop”, we’re… close, right? Friends?”

“Mm,” Kenma nodded, staring at Iwaizumi questioningly.

“I, uh, if you don’t mind,” Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly”, I’d like to- to ask you on a date. You don’t have to say yes, I mean- I was just… thinking about it, recently…”

“Okay,” Kenma hummed out after a moment, going back to the essay he was trying to write”, text me details later.”

“It’s oka- uhm,” Iwaizumi looked slightly surprised, at what Kenma said or at how easy that had been. But he recovered quickly, and couldn’t quite stop the giddy little smile appearing on his partly flushed face”, okay.”

Whether he saw the similar smile on Kenma’s similarly pink face, no one knows.

\---

“…and then he goes- Iwa-chaaaan! You’re not listening to me,” Oikawa aka Iwaizumi’s-annoying-roommate wailed dramatically, sprawled out on his bed and pouting across their amazingly-decently-sized dorm room. On his own bed, Iwaizumi was trying really hard not to smile as he typed away at his phone.

“You’ve been texting someone a lot lately,” Oikawa observed”, did Iwa-chan get himself a girlfriend?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m texting Makki,” Iwaizumi answered distractedly, giving more effort into hiding his grin.

“I just texted Makki,” Oikawa lied dryly, not moving from his position”, he says you’re not texting him at all.”

“Oh? Then Mattsun,” Iwaizumi was obviously not paying him much attention.

“Mattsun’s with Makki,” Oikawa’s expression was slowly becoming sourer”, they’re having hot steamy public sex.”

“Fuck, I don’t know, I’m texting Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi wasn’t even trying by then.

“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa whined, grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it at his best friend’s face.

“Dammit, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi frowned, throwing the pillow right back at him”, what do you want?” At least he had put down his phone for a bit.

“I want you to pay attention to my story!” Oikawa sat up, debating in his head whether to throw the pillow again or not”, and to tell me about your new girlfriend!”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Iwaizumi scoffed”, try again.”

“You have a _boyfriend_?” Oikawa fake gasped”, that’s so gay!”

“Says the guy I caught giving a blowjob to _his_ boyfriend,” Iwaizumi retorted easily. (Nevermind that that was years ago)

“Ooh, we should go on a double date,” Oikawa beamed, completely ignoring what he said”, you and your guy and me and my guy, it’ll be awesome! Come on, come on, say you’ll come.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Iwaizumi huffed out”, he’s not my boyfriend yet. We’re just going on a date.”

“Oh wow,” Oikawa’s expression was that of genuine surprise”, and you’re already acting like a giddy little high school girl. Who’s the lucky guy that’s captured my Iwa-chan’s heart?”

“Wha- it’s not like that!” Iwaizumi protested, though his reddening ears and cheeks said otherwise.

“It so is like that,” Oikawa grinned smugly”, what date are you talking about? Are you taking him to the movies? A coffee date? Need advice from the Great Oikawa Tooru?"

“Hah, no thanks,” Iwaizumi outright laughed”, it’s not like it’ll be our first date. Plus we’re just going out to breakfast.”

“Hm, how boring,” Oikawa even feigned a yawn”, tell me when you’re ready for a double date, okay?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, since he had already been distracted by the new message on his phone.

\---

They’ve been dating for a while now. Well, it was more of, they’ve been labelling more and more of their hangouts as a date. It’s a bit on the fuzzy side, since sometimes they just don’t bother calling it a date.

Anyway, they were having lunch on campus. Iwaizumi had found it easier to just make bento for both of them, since Kenma usually forgot to take anything more than a snack (and he also always made one for Oikawa, anyway). Kenma also found it easier to avoid his own roommate’s pestering for him to eat more at school when he told him that, well, he _was_ eating more. It was a nice win-win.

“Kuro wants a double date,” Kenma said, fidgeting with his utensils”, you don’t have to agree but… he said we can play laser tag and I thought it might be fun.”

“Kuro’s your roommate, right?” Iwaizumi hummed, smiling a little”, as long as we’re teammates, I don’t mind.”

Kenma couldn’t help the slight smirk on his face. They both knew what he meant.

\---

“Wait- _you’re_ ‘Tetsu-chan’?”

“ _This_ is ‘Iwa-chan’?”

Oikawa blinked between his boyfriend and his roommate, not knowing quite what’s wrong.

“Yes?” he said, looking at Iwa-chan’s boyfriend to see if _he_ understood the situation any better. Kenma just looked curious.

“Huh,” Kuroo replaced the surprise on his face with a smirk”, I didn’t think Iwa-chan would be so… small. Oikawa spoke so _highly_ of you, too.”

“From what Oikawa’s told _me_ ,” Iwaizumi retorted with a smirk of his own”, Tetsu-chan was a squishy sweetheart.”

“You wanna go, Iwa-chan?” Kuroo leaned over him, using his height to his advantage.

“That’s what we’re here for,” Iwaizumi was undeterred, and he stepped back easily to get his personal space back.

“Boyfriends versus boyfriends,” Kenma nodded, glad they’re finally going to get to the game part of the double date”, standard laser tag rules apply.”

“Wait- you’re not teaming up with me?” Kuroo looked utterly disappointed”, but Kenma, we always team up!!”

“Tetsu-chan, we’ll work fine together,” Oikawa cut in, trying not to pout”, Iwa-chan’s abandoning me, too!”

“Damn right I am,” Iwaizumi agreed, much to Oikawa’s immediate protests.

\---

“Listen, we have no chance of winning against Kenma,” Kuroo whispered to Oikawa, who huffed. The two of them were creeping along the misshapen corridor that was part of their battlefield. The pattern of strings of LED lights were the only things letting them see where they were going, and even that they were only vaguely sure of.

“What a vote of confidence,” Oikawa hummed”, but you forget, I’m here and I hate losing.”

“No you don’t understand,” Kuroo insisted”, Kenma is a literal _genius_ when it comes to any game. If we’re not careful, we’ll fall right into any one of his traps.”

“Why not trap _him_ , then?” Oikawa asked.

“No, he’ll be expecting that,” Kuroo shook his head”, we’re going to have to trap Iwaizumi.”

“But wouldn’t it be logical to use Iwa-chan as decoy?” Oikawa hefted his gun. It was getting a little uncomfortable”, if it was me, I’d pretend Iwa-chan’s the attacker, when in truth I’m hiding in the shadows ready to strike.”

“Yeah but Kenma wouldn’t bother,” Kuroo answered knowingly”, it’d be less fuss for him to stay out in the open while Iwa does most of the work. Trapping Iwa and drawing the game out would eventually bore him, and then he’d surrender by himself.”

“Huh, smart,” Oikawa nodded”, okay, how do we trap Iwa-chan?”

“You got his number, right?” Kuroo looked to Oikawa for confirmation and then continued”, text him we’re at one of the checkpoints. We’ll ambush him there.”

“Iwa-chan won’t take that sort of bait,” Oikawa complained, taking out his phone anyway”, it’s all a matter of reverse psychology.”

“You know him best,” Kuroo shrugged.

As Oikawa typed out a text to Iwaizumi, Kuroo’s own phone chimed, and with growing dread he took it out, feeling the first pangs of nervousness at the message that greeted him.

**Kenmaaaa (O u O) [2:43 PM]**

**Iwaizumi just headed for Checkpoint B. I’m waiting here in Checkpoint D. Come get us.**

“Fuck, Oikawa,” Kuroo stopped walking, pulling his boyfriend aside and showing him the text”, they beat us to it. Do we take the bait?”

“They definitely would not be separated,” Oikawa decided immediately”, it would be too risky. If they’re using the exact same tactic we were going to use, then they’ll be expecting us to separate and go to each checkpoint. They’ll be waiting at one of those two checkpoints so they can ambush us 2-on-1. So we’ll have to stick together.”

“Now we decide which checkpoint we’re going to,” Kuroo hummed, partially impressed”, we’re not even going to consider the unmentioned checkpoints?”

“Not needed, don’t be silly,” Oikawa rolled his eyes at him”, they mentioned these two specifically because they want us to follow a certain pattern. And Checkpoints A and C are open areas, not good for an ambush at all.”

“Just checking,” Kuroo nodded”, my turn. I think we should go to checkpoint D. Kenma would have tried to use the whole reverse psychology thing as well. There’s a high chance he sent us the truth, that they _are_ where they are, and that would mean Kenma’s a sitting ducky. We can tag team him and bring down Iwa-chan together.”

“And even if they’re together, it’d be in only one of two checkpoints,” Oikawa agreed”, we’d either be at an advantage with 2-on-1, on equal footing 2-on-2, or we’d be met with an empty checkpoint.”

“See? We’ll definitely win,” Oikawa said confidently. Kuroo got the feeling that they just jinxed something but decided to brush it aside.

\---

“Huh, so you _were_ telling the truth,” Oikawa mused, his gun pointed square on Kenma’s chest. Kuroo stood behind him, frowning with suspicion. Kenma merely sat there, poker faced.

“What, is Iwa-chan going to jump out of nowhere?” Oikawa looked around, making Kuroo jump at the risk of taking his eyes off Kenma. But the small blond didn’t move.

“I don’t think he’s going to show up,” Kuroo said unsurely, still quite suspicious but not knowing why. He’s sure, at least, that it shouldn’t be this easy.

“Well, let’s reduce the enemy numbers right here and now,” Oikawa shrugged, quite convinced that they had the upper hand”, here I go, Kenma-chan.”

“Wait!” Kuroo stopped him, looking around”, this _has_ to be some sort of trap.”

Oikawa raised a brow at him before glaring at Kenma. The latter finally let his poker face crack a little, letting slip a tiny, infuriating smirk.

“I don’t wanna drag this out, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa complained, waving his gun around”, if Iwa-chan was planning to show up he’d have done so by now. So I’m firing this thing.”

Kuroo stared in worry and suspicion but didn’t protest further, and Oikawa pointed his laser gun at Kenma again. He started counting

Three

Two

One.

A laser gun fired, the ‘pew pew pew’ sound effects loud and clear, as well as the ‘whewrp’ of someone’s LED studded vest turning off, indicating that they had ‘died’ and could no longer shoot anyone.

Oikawa stared wide eyed at Kuroo, who stared back in surprise. Kenma’s smirk widened, his vest still lit up and functional. Oikawa stared down at his own vest, black and dead and boring, and looked back at Kuroo with his face contorted in betrayal.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo squeaked”, I couldn’t help it! Kenma was in danger and- well- oops?”

“Traitor,” Oikawa hissed, attempting to shoot Kuroo but no longer able to.

There was another ‘pew pew pew’ from behind them and Kuroo’s vest died as well. Iwaizumi approached from a niche in the wall, brandishing his gun and looking very smug.

“You were right there!” Oikawa exclaimed in disbelief.

“It all went according to plan,” Iwaizumi hummed”, and we get free food.”

“Wait but you could’ve ambushed us earlier,” Kuroo frowned”, why didn’t you?”

“Kenma said to wait, so I did,” Iwaizumi helped Kenma stand up from his seat on the floor, carrying his gun for him”, it was a lot more fun to see Oikawa get betrayed like that, I gotta admit.”

Oikawa and Kuroo sputtered in unison, being left speechless as their respective best friends left the checkpoint for the exit.

“Dammit, they make a cute couple,” Oikawa huffed grudgingly, softly, as if nobody else was supposed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? :D


End file.
